


Pace Count

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff just wanted a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pace Count

Geoff had been certain the demons couldn’t—wouldn’t—follow him here. He’d spent years ripping up his old life and trying _very_ carefully to create a new one. It hadn’t mattered. The darkness had still chased him down, had still made him feel like he wasn’t worthy of the friends and the wife he had. Instead, it told him that he was better off alone. Your network of people doesn’t need you. You need them, desperately, and they’re sick of dealing with your shit, Geoff.

He was speeding down the highway as the thoughts came crashing back to him. One by one, they made him feel inferior. He relived the pain of his younger days, listening to the torments that his brain would tell him. He took it quietly, without a fight. In some ways, this reminded him of the army; you didn't say shit and you fell in line when you were told to. It had manifested before then, but the time in the army hadn't helped. Now, he felt powerless as the words rolled over him. What was he supposed to say to make them stop? It was  _his own brain_ , for fuck's sake!

He finally just couldn't do this anymore. It hurt too bad to hear the voice inside his head telling him about all the things he was going to lose. He didn't want to hear that anymore, didn't want to think he was so alone anymore. Before he had time to think about the decision, and therefore regret it, he swerved off the road. The utility pole had been such an easy target that he almost wanted to laugh at his luck. The laugh was cut short by a moan, pain flooding through his system. He could feel that something wasn't right with his head, and that somehow he was losing blood. The sticky warmth dripped onto his pants from his face as he remained hunched over the steering wheel, braced for impact. The last thing he thought, before slipping away into darkness, was that it was so nice to feel like he was finally free.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel this way, or have ever felt this way, know that you are not alone and people want to help you. Please, reach out.  
> I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
